washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Governor Mondale
NS Nation Name: Eslarya ' ' Character Name: Julie Mondale ' ' Character Gender: Female ' ' Character Age: 54 ' ' Character Role: Governor of Ohio ' ' Appearance: (Image) ' ' Character State of Origin: Ohio, specifically Hamilton ' ' Character Affiliation: Republican, often called a Reagan-era Republican ' ' Main Strengths: Connects with women and has their vote, many see her as a true Reagan republican, very trustworthy and can win over people, notable Republican ' ' Main Weaknesses: Often alienates some minorities but has been known to reach across the aisle, critical of these new libertarianism in the Republican party, can be seen as cold and ‘too’ brutal ' ' Short Bio: ' ' Born in Hamilton, in the rural outskirts, Julie did not know what she would become. Her ideas were not at all focused on elections nor even ruling her siblings. But as the oldest, the task fell to her. Being an extremely devout Christian, her duty to her faith long held her to become a natural leader at her church’s youth group. Doubled with her family strength, she soon became a notable teen especially at her Catholic school. She wasn’t Catholic of course but having grown up near it, she saw no differences and felt Christians were Christians nonetheless. This idea of community leap out of her as she entered her adult life. Facing severe limits to her career, she ran for School Board feeling it was a safe choice. It was. She won easily and with the heart of a mother as well her husband, a notable lawyer and city mayor, she soon won a seat on the state congress. It proved very useful and with continued leadership in the growing metropolitan area of Cincinnati and Hamilton, she soon became a well-known leader in her region and in Ohio. This was perfect for her aspirations to become Governor. ' ' Renewed by the success of Reagan and his successors, she ran on a platform for Ohio Senator and won. Her victory was key to expanding women’s rights which she had long advocated for. It all came to a head when after serving her time in the Senate and returning to create an Ohio-based nonprofit, she realized she was primed to become Governor. Her husband, a loving and supporting one, helped her plan it all out and so when the time came in 2010 to run, she did. And it was beautiful. Learning from President Winston, her campaign which combined the old conservative beliefs with modern platforms let her win in a practical landslide as she had excited the women’s base like no other. Now, she, having eyed the 2016 presidential run yet felt she needed to ease up before, hopes to add some position in the Reed administration to her resume. ' ' Other Info: ' ' Beliefs in short - Supports deregulation Increased privatisation and expansion of key state industries Maintaining a flexible labour market with changing laws Marginalising the trade unions Cut/continues to cut Ohio state spending heavily Lowering taxes or at least maintaining their current state Fight heavily and with less ‘mercy’ on the Drug War Use federal subsidies to support small business if need be, not long term solution though Simplify small business Expand oil and increase American independence Strengthen the military Defeat radical groups like BLM and support peaceful protests Pro-gay Pro-life Repeal Common Core in its entirety Reform Affordable Care Act and Winstoncare to a lesser degree Supports immigration reform, no amnesty